Idol Secret 101
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkanmu di pentas dan aku akan mendapatkan fans yang lebih banyak darimu! Camkan itu Seijuuro Akashi!" kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang merasa dirinya menjadi saingan idol ternama yang bernama Seijuuro Akashi. Mikazuki Hikari Welcome Back Fiction.


**Idol Secret 101**

 **By : Mikazuki Hikari**

 **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

 **Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Hoshizora Entertainment. Adalah sebuah raksasa besar tempat mencetak idola-idola papan atas dengan kualitas yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Figur yang mereka luncurkan selalu dengan mudah diterima khalayak luas dan pasti menjadi tren yang berkepanjangan. Ratusan hingga ribuan keping CD bisa mereka hasilkan tiap harinya bahkan, ada yang beranggapan penonton saluran dunia maya mereka mencapai satu juta penonton tiap menitnya.

Sebut saja salah satu idola mereka Akashi Seijuuro. Sosok rupawan yang bagaikan sesosok pangeran dalam cerita dongeng, dibalut dengan kemewahan serta auranya yang nampak selalu berkilauan, mampu menghipnotis jutaan mata dalam satu lirikan mata. Ya, Akashi Seijuuro memang sedang digandrungi banyak orang, terutama di kalangan gadis-gadis belia seusiaku.

Aku sendiri? Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, 20 tahun. Aku sendiri adalah seorang penggiat seni kecil kecilan dari sebuah rumah produksi kecil bernama Hoshigaki Entertainment. Kedengaran mirip memang dengan perusahaan raksasa itu, namun yang sama hanyalah bagian kata 'Hoshi'nya saja. Kalau mau diadu sih, tidak mungkin. Ya, aku hanya menyebut diriku sebatas penggiat seni. Tidak ada bagian dari diriku yang bisa kalian sebut sebagai publik figur. Artis? Kurasa aku masih jauh dari kata itu. Tidak, bukannya aku merendahkan diri tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Mari kita lupakan dan abaikan hal yang daritadi kita bicarakan. Membandingkan kedua label tersebut saja sudah membuatku mual. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki penggemar, walau tidak sebanyak Akashi-kun. Terdengar seperti orang yang sedang membela diri ya? Tak apa, kalian bisa menertawaiku sepuasnya. Aku tidak perduli.

Aku menuruni tiap undakan dari anak tangga hingga kedua kakiku mencapai permukaan datar yang menghantarku pada ruang utama dari gedung tempatku bekerja. Hari ini aku harus menghadiri event tanda tangan yang rutin diadakan tiap bulannya. Yamanaka yang biasa mengantarku juga sudah tampak di depan dengan sebuah mobil yang mungkin sudah menyala dari tadi. Mungkin sudah 5 menit aku meracau dengan pikiranku sendiri aku harus benar-benar bergegas karenanya.

"Tetsuya-san aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, silahkan masuk ke dalam." Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk seraya menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di dada, mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam kendaraan yang sudah ia siapkan. Senyuman hangat selalu tergurat di wajahnya, 'mungkin pria ini tidak bisa marah.' begitu pikirku dan memang sepanjang aku bersamanya, aku tidak pernah mendengar nada tinggi atau kalimat cacian dari bibirnya yang selalu nampak kering dan pasi itu. Akhirnya mobil kami melaju perlahan menuju ke gedung pertemuan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh jadi mungkin kami masih bisa menyalib sang waktu kalau memang ia mengizinkan.

Cuacanya sedang bagus hari ini, hal buruk apa yang mungkin terjadi di hari secerah-

.

 _CKIIIIIITTT!_

Saat bunyi itu selesai terdengar, pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sebuah tiang listrik yang sudah condong ke arah mobil kami dan sebuah mobil hitam besar yang menabrak sisi sebelah kanan mobil yang kami naiki. Untungnya Yamanaka selalu mengingatkan perihal sabuk pengaman, dan berkat benda tersebut kami tidak mendapatkan luka atau pun memar sedikitpun.

Yamanaka keluar untuk memastikan keadaan mobil kami dimana setelahnya ia melihat bahwa pintu sebelah kanan yang ditabrak penyok dan bemper mobil kami tergores. Suatu keajaiban kami tidak mendapatkan luka padahal cekungan yang diakibatkan tabrakan tersebut sangat lah dalam. Kami berdua menghampiri mobil yang menabrak kami untuk memastikan orang yang membawa mobil tersebut baik-baik saja. Belum sempat kami mendekat pada pintu mobil tersebut, sesosok pemuda berambut merah menggunakan kacamata hitam dan sebuah masker keluar dari dalam mobil. Aku dan Yamanaka tertegun melihat sosok itu. Sesaat aku berpikir kalau sosok itu tidak lah asing bagiku, entah aku pernah melihatnya dimana tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka kacamatanya. Obsidian merah itu berkilat terkena sinar matahari. Tatapannya tajam dan dalam seakan dapat menelan siapa saja yang melakukan kontak dengan kedua manik merah itu. Sesaat tadi ku pikir hanya sebatas pikiranku saja jika aku mengenal sosok berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Benar saja, saat pemuda itu menurunkan masker yang menutupi mulutnya aku langsung dapat mengenali sosok itu dalam satu kali tatapan mata.

.

Akashi Seijuro

.

Sosok yang diagung-agungkan banyak orang itu kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Jikalau posisi kami sebagai orang yang menabrak, habis lah kami di tangan media. Namun untungnya kami berada di posisi orang yang terkena hantaman mobil jadi setidaknya kami bisa sedikit bernapas lega karenanya. Akashi Seijuuro tidak berkata apapun. Supir yang membawa mobil miliknya sedari tadi sudah membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada kami, terutama kepada Yamanaka, entah sudah berapa kali jumlahnya aku tidak menghitungnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan yang dapat ku perbuat pada mobilmu?" pemuda berambut merah itu mulai angkat bicara. Nampaknya ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpa kami. Benar-benar sosok yang dapat diandalkan, aku merasa semakin segan kepadanya. Satu diantara kami berdua bergeming dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Terbesit satu kata di otak kami pun tidak, sampai akhirnya Yamanaka memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah opini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarkan tuan mengantarkan Tetsuya-san ke _Hakodate_. Kami hendak menuju ke sana untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan di gedung dekat museum _Sakamoto Ryoma_."

"Aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana dan aku tidak keberatan mengantarkan dia bersama dengan kami. Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" Pemuda berambut merah itu sepertinya masih tidak enak hati dengan apa yang terjadi pada mobil kami. Yamanaka bilang bahwa ia yang bertanggung jawab penuh pada pintu dan bemper mobil kami asalkan aku bisa sampai di gedung tepat waktu. Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikuti jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Yamanaka.

"Mobil kami juga sepertinya perlu perbaikan jadi mungkin aku akan memanggi taksi." Benar juga, biar bagaimana kondisi mobil Akashi-kun, jika boleh kupanggil begitu, juga mungkin kurang prima karena kejadian tadi. Akashi-kun mengambil handphonenya dan memesan sebuah taksi.

Aku menatap kepada sosok berambut merah di sebelahku. Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, dia tidak lah seburuk yang kau duga. Tidak lah juga sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Tapi memang, wajahnya tampan dan badannya juga wangi. Jika dari jarak sedekat ini harum tubuhnya terasa begitu dekat dan menyeruak memenuhi kedua rongga hidung. Walau tubuhnya memang tidak tinggi namun badannya sangat atletis. Lehernya kokoh dan dadanya bidang. Lengan bagian atasnya terbentuk sempurna dan nampak keras, tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak seperti milikku yang bahkan tidak nampak seperti tangan lelaki pada umumnya. Lengan bagian bawah dan jemarinya juga nampak kokoh. Kau bisa mendapati guratan urat yang menjalar menyusur bilah tangannya. Kulitnya putih dengan rona kemerahan, sangat jauh dari kebanyakan lelaki yang kau lihat. Tampak sekali jika dia selalu merawat tubuhnya. Mungkin karena tuntutan seorang idola dimana ia harus selalu nampak baik walau tidak di belakang kamera sekalipun.

Akashi-kun menatap ke arahku sedari tadi, mungkin ia menyadari kalau aku baru saja mengobservasi dirinya. Saat manik merah itu menyapa milikku, entah dari mana datangnya namun tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik dan tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku menelan ludahku dan mencoba berpihak pada kenyataan. Yang benar saja? Biar bagaimana aku juga termasuk rivalnya. Walau mungkin aku berasal dari agensi kecil dan dia merupakan seorang idola dari agensi besar, aku tidak bisa begitu saja termakan begitu saja olehnya.

"Kenapa melamun? Itu taksinya sudah datang." Akashi-kun menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku yang sontak membuatku terkejut dan membuatku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak terjadi komunikasi sedikit pun di antara kami berdua. Mungkin Akashi-kun bukan tipe yang banyak bicara jadi apa baiknya aku yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu? Tapi aku harus bicara apa? Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku menunggu dia bicara lebih dulu, tapi bukannya terdengar tidak sopan jika demikian? Bisa dibilang, aku yang menumpang di taksi ini.

"Sudah sampai. Gedungnya yang ini kan." Ucapan Akashi-kun barusan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Mungkin tanpa aku sadari aku sudah bergulat dengan batinku sendiri selama tiga puluh menit. Malu rasanya. Aku belum membuka pintu karena masih terperanjat dalam rasa maluku sendiri, rasanya tanganku bergetar dengan hebat. Betapa bodohnya aku bisa seperti ini di depan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang notabene adalah-

Tunggu...

Mungkin aku saja yang menganggapnya sebagai rival? Selama ini kan kami tidak pernah berjumpa dan ini juga merupakan perjumpaan kami untuk pertama kalinya dan juga-

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkanmu di pentas dan aku akan mendapatkan fans yang lebih banyak darimu! Camkan itu Seijuuro Akashi!" aku membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya dengan keras. Sesaat aku menyadari, sepertinya aku baru saja mendeklarasikan sebuah pernyataan perang pada seorang Seijuuro Akashi dimana orang yang berada di posisiku sangatlah tidak layak untuk berucap demikian.

Pemuda itu menurunkan kaca mobil yang ada di hadapannya dan menatap tajam ke arahku seraya berkata, "Kutunggu bukti dari omonganmu barusan. Kau ternyata lebih menarik dari dugaanku." Ia tersenyum dan menaikkan kembali kaca taksi di hadapannya dan kemudian pergi bersama taksi yang tadi kunaiki. Gawat, apa yang baru saja kukatakan!

.

.

.

Aku mencoba mengembalikan fokusku pada kegiatan yang harus aku lakukan. Pikiranku benar-benar seperti tercampur aduk. Tidak bisa berkonsentrasi rasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru saja mendeklarasikan perang pada monster yang tentu saja bukan levelku. Bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai agensiku tau? Terlebih, bagaimana jika Akashi-kun menyampaikan ucapanku pada agensi miliknya? Bisa mati aku jika semua hal itu terjadi. Bukan hanya nama baikku saja yang hancur namun begitu pula dengan nama agensi yang sudah membawa namaku sampai seperti ini.

"Tetsuya-sama kenapa kau melamun? Kau nampak pucat hari ini." Seorang fans menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Sepertinya hari ini aku banyak sekali melamun.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku mengambil sebuah spidol dan kembali menorehkan tanda tanganku pada album dan merchendise yang diberikan oleh para fans secara bergantian. Mereka terus saja mengkhawatirkan keadaanku karena mungkin aku nampak seperti ikan mati atau bahkan lebih buruk. Mungkin sebagian besar dari mereka juga merupakan fans dari Akashi-kun. Tamat sudah riwayatku kalau sampai mereka mengetahui apa yang sudah kukatakan pada idolanya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya. Hari dimana reputasiku berakhir.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan event tanda tangan dan sesi foto, aku langsung saja menuju ruanganku yang sudah disediakan oleh para staf. Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada kursi panjang dan menghela satu napas panjang. Benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan dan panjang. Mungkin ada baiknya aku pergi ke pemandian air panas setelah ini. Sebotol susu dingin terdengar sangat bagus jadi aku melangkah ke arah mesin pendingin yang terletak di sebelah televisi. Setelah aku mengambil sebotol susu vanila dari dalam kulkas, tanganku yang menganggur kugunakan untuk mengambil remot yang letaknya tidak jauh dari situ.

Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di televisi. Iklan, Opera Sabun, Infotainment, acara olah raga, berita dan-

[Aku pagi ini mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan terasa sangat baru bagiku]

Suara itu terdengar tidak asing bagiku. Aku melayangkan pandangku ke arah TV untuk memastikan siapa yang jadi sumber suara tersebut. Benar saja suara tersebut berasal dari Akashi Seijuuro. Penyiar berita itu menanyakan hal baru apa yang dimaksudkan oleh si bintang besar yang menjadi bintang tamu dari acaranya, karena jarang sekali seorang Akashi Seijuuro mengatakan hal demikian di media masa.

[Tadi pagi seseorang baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengalahkanku di pentas dan akan mendapatkan fans yang lebih banyak dariku]

Hening.

Saat aku mendengar hal tersebut, lututku seketika langsung terasa layu dan tubuhku tersungkur ke lantai dengan sebelah tanganku menutupi mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Shock? Jelas. Kata apalagi yang dapat pantas menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang? Aku dapat merasakan keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuhku dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Memang selanjutnya ia tidak mengucapkan nama atau ciri khusus dari si penyampai ucapan namun disini aku, bagaikan ditikam oleh sebuah tombak panjang disitulah perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku bersamaan dengan rasa takut yang langsung saja menyerang sekujur tubuhku.

Di satu sisi, ia mungkin tidak tahu namaku, tapi tidak mungkin karena tadi pagi Yamanaka jelas-jelas menyebutkan nama depanku. Atau mungkin itu yang dinamakan sebagai profesionalisme? Bisa saja, tapi yang jelas khalayak luas kini sedang dirundung rasa penasaran akan bajingan yang tega menyatakan perang pada sang maha idola.

Aku hanya bisa terkulai lemas dan menenggak susu yang belum jadi juga kuminum. Setidaknya cairan putih dingin itu bisa mendinginkan kepalaku dan membuatku lupa akan masalahku sejenak. Asal kalian tahu, aku jadi takut berpergian karena hal ini. Aku menelpon manajerku untuk mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputku kemari karena mungkin Yamanaka-san masih memperbaiki mobil. Manajerku bilang ia sangat terkejut dengan berita kecelakaan tadi pagi. Yamanaka-san langsung memberitahukannya tadi pagi tapi ia belum sempat meneleponku karean ada satu dan lain hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia bersyukur karena kami tidak mendapatkan luka sedikit pun dan berkata bahwa nanti seseorang akan datang menjemputku dua puluh menit dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk merealisasikan keinginanku untuk pergi ke pemandian air panas tadi. Staf yang menjemputku langsung mengarahkanku ke pemandian air panas _Yachigashira_ yang terletak di bawah kaki gunung _Hakodate_. Kami sering mengunjungi tempat pemandian air panas ini di akhir pekan bukan hanya sekedar mengunjungi saat akhir pekan tapi terkadang sebagai sarana kami untuk melepaskan lelah dan penat setelah bekerja. Saitou kubiarkan menuju ke tempat pemandian umum, sedangkan aku pergi menuju ke tempat pemandian khusus yang terletak di belakang gedung. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sendirian karena banyak sekali yang sedang kupikirkan, begitu ucapku pada Saitou. Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri dan menenggelamkan diriku di kolam air panas seraya berharap aku bisa melupakan semua kejadian hari ini.

Aku melepaskan pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan selembar handuk. Pakaianku kutaruh dengan benar di dalam loker dan memastikannya terkunci agar tidak ada satu pun yang hilang. Aku terbiasa tidak membawa barang banyak, namun yang kubawa tergolong sangat penting karena yang kubawa adalah ponsel dan kartu debit. Aku bukan tipe yang suka membawa uang dalam bentuk _cash_ , sekali saja aku salah meletakkan bisa raib semuanya.

Setelah aku selesai dengan barangku, tubuhku seperti terarah otomatis ke pada pintu yang membawaku pada kolam bantu besar yang berisikan surga dunia di dalamnya. Aku mencelupkan kakiku perlahan, merasakan sensasi hangatnya air yang menjilat permukaan kulitku hingga aku masuk seutuhnya ke dalam. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

"Kau nampaknya bahagia sekali wajahmu jadi seperti anak kecil." Sesaat aku seperti mendengar suara Seijuuro Akashi namun menurutku itu hanyalah delusiku akibat terlalu lelah dibuatnya hari ini. Banyak orang yang mungkin berhalusinasi akibat panasnya air dan uap namun bagiku tetap saja suara barusan terdengar begitu nyata, bukan sebatas delusi atau halusinasi semata.

"Kau benar-benar menikmatinya."

Seijuuro Akashi?! Pemuda itu benar saja berada tepat di sebelahku. Sontak aku tergelincir saat kakiku berusaha kupindahkan agar tubuhku leluasa bisa menghindar darinya. Aku bisa merasakan ujung lututku mengenai sesuatu yang besar, setengah keras dan panjang dan sesaat setelah aku menyadari, wajahku sudah terbenam di dada bidang milik Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kalau melangkah itu hati-hati." Tangan kokoh pemuda itu memeluk erat pinggangku memastikan kalau aku tidak jatuh dan tenggelam. Jujur saja, aku lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dan mati daripada harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang perlahan mulai bangun tepat di bagian bawah. Saat aku menyadari benda apa itu, tanganku dengan spontan menampar wajah Akashi-kun. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak dan kemudian senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat menarik." ucapnya.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan mencoba bersikap se wajar mungkin karena bisa-bisa citraku di depan Akashi-kun bisa menjadi semakin buruk. Sudah menantangnya dengan mentah-mentah, baru saja aku menamparnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan saat ini. Tiga kata sederhana yang mungkin bisa menjembatani hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun yang seharusnya tidak hancur seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Itu karena kau sangat menarik Tetsuya." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Ia tahu namaku. Hal itu sontak membuat wajahku merona. Jadi dia tertarik kepadaku? Senangnya. Tunggu, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Aku menundukkan wajahku yang merona, berharap dia tidak melihatnya. Mungkin kalau bisa kudefinisikan, suhu tubuhku mungkin jauh lebih panas dari air yang ada di sekeliling kami. Sensasi yang terasa saat kulitku dan kulit Akashi-kun bersentuhan masih terasa hingga sekarang. Hal itu membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar dan mengejang hebat. Tubuhku masih bisa mengingat kontur dan lekuk tubuhnya secara sempurna tak ayal sesuatu pada tubuhku juga ikut menjadi keras sama seperti milik Akashi-kun.

Tangan pemuda itu menarik daguku hingga wajahku menjadi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Obsidian merah itu berkilat, sekali lagi seakan ingin menelanku ke dalamnya. Tubuhku mendadak menjadi lemas dan tak berdaya.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihatmu bersinar jauh di atasku seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Tangannya menggiring wajahku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya hingga tanpa sadar bibir kami pun saling bersentuhan. Lidahnya mengetuk masuk dan memberi salam pada milikku membuatku menjadi semakin lemah dan tak berdaya. Terasa manis dan memabukkan. Pemuda itu baru saja merampas ciuman pertamaku. Aku terbuai di dalamnya hingga ia melepaskan koneksi yang terjadi diantara kedua bibir kami, meninggalkan seutas saliva tipis yang terurai dan terlepas menandakan akhir dari intimasi kedua katup kemerahan yang kini tersengal.

Pemuda yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya barusan langsung meninggalkanku yang masih terbujur di dalam kolam pemandian air panas. Perlahan ia menjauh, dan lama kelamaan siluet tubuhnya menghilang bagaikan tertelan kepulan uap air dan kian menjauh sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

-= To Be Continued=-


End file.
